


We Won't

by kuroken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken/pseuds/kuroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to be in a happy and loving relationship yet she got a relationship that wasn't romantic nor a relationship at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won't

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is write short one shots lmao as always I own nothing also I think there is just one curse word so if you don't like that idk.

They passed each other in the halls as if nothing happened as if he never ripped out her heart threw it to the ground and stepping on it.

She could never read him, in the span of the 9 months they dated she never understood him. He could read her like a book, she knew it. She never deleted their text messages even though his replies consisted of one word 'busy' so fucking busy. When she brought up the idea of a date he would turn her down, saying he was busy with practice, she thought it was just his inexperience with relationships, that wasn't the case.

“No public affection,” he said sternly to her one day as she tried to hold his hand, “you're kidding right?” She thought he was joking, _he wasn't_. Maybe that should have been the first sign, the first sign this isn't a very good relationship.

Soon 1 month becomes 5 and she is exhausted, she didn't know a relationship could be like this. She is tired of trying, trying to go out on dates, kissing him, doing anything with him. She did kiss him, though on their 4 month anniversary, she kisses him out of the blue she had to stand on her tippy toes. His lips were rough and chapped the kiss didn't even last 5 seconds before he pulled away.

They go on a date, it takes 7 months for them to go on a date, they see each other every day so why did it take so long. He takes her to a cafe not far from the school, she sees him smile for the first time and the smile isn't even for _her_ but for the barista behind the counter.

“Good to see you again Ushijima!” She spares a glance at the younger girl's who is beaming at her boyfriend, she reads her name tag Nishio, “oh,” Nishio glances at her and cock her head to the side. “Is this your girlfriend?” Ushijima blinks a few times before answering as if he'd forgotten she was there, “yes this is Miyazawa.” There was no warmth, no happiness in is an answer but what did she expect. “Ah! You're such a lucky girl Miyazawa.” She smiles at her, “thank you Nishio.” _Bullshit._

9 months she's done, she stops at the gym during practice, Ushijima walks over to her.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her, she can feel the eyes of the team members, “can we talk in private?” “Ok.”

They stay outside of the gym, but out of range of people eavesdropping, “I can't do this anymore,” she can hear her own voice crack, not a frown not any kind of emotion appears on his face her fists balled at her sides. “Alright, I'll see you around Miyazawa.” He walks off as if nothing. It takes all her pride not to cry right there.

She sobs into her pillow that night to the point of a headache she liked him she really did like him. She passes him in the halls as he is in invisible, school is almost over she needs to choose a University.

“I can't believe they lost and against Karasuno,” her ears perk up at her classmates' word. Ushijima lost? Shiratorizawa lost? The gym is empty when she gets there out of breath. She pulls out her phone and sends one last message to him, _'I'm sorry you lost, but in University you can try again!'_ I am truly an idiot. She thinks as she hits send. 

* * *

  _That maybe someday we'll get it right_

_Cause we never could, I wish that we would_

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12 am why did I write this? I feel like Ushijima will be happy and loving with someone one day, I wasn't sure how to write him but I think it turned out okay. Uh I'm thinking a b-side to this like a happier version or turn it into actual chaptered story going back to the beginning? So yeah


End file.
